What Happened After (A Harry and Ginny Love Story)
by Renee 150Rose
Summary: This is based on what happened after the Deathly Hallows ended as though it ended without the bit of years later. It is rated the way it is for sexual themes at times. This is not a fast paced storyline. At times things will fast forward but for the most part I'm not rushing it. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment as I enjoy feedback whether good or bad.
1. Pilot

****Just a little pilot chapter to see if people think its any good. Let me know in the comments if you want more. Sorry this chapter is sad. The next one won't be.****

I spent a good hour and a half cleaning my room. Company was coming the next day for Fred's funeral and the house would be holding a maximum capacity of people. Cleaning helped take my mind off Fred and not seeing Harry for the past week. Tomorrow it would be a week since Fred was killed. I couldn't stand it. I could barely stand to wake up every morning and see life go on like nothing happened. I felt like my world had been turned upside down and then shaken. I sat down on my bed crying until I heard a gently knock on the door. I knew that knock had to be from Hermione.

"Come in." I said quietly. She opened the door and sat next to me, holding me in her lap. "It will be okay." She said, despite the pain in her voice I half believed her. "Harry will be here any minute." She continued. "He will be happy to see you, but I am sure he will understand if you don't want to see him." There was silence except for my tears. "No, no. I want to see him. I miss him." I managed to sit up and upon seeing my reflection in the mirror started crying again.

My hair was a mess as it hadn't been brushed for a few days, I had large red bags under my eyes and my face was splotchy. "Here," Hermione said, "Let's get you some tea and I'll brush your hair." We walked down the stairs in the Burrow and I drank a warm cup of tea with a cookie while Hermione brushed my hair. I heard a whoosh outside and knew it had to be Harry. I jumped up and ran out the front door towards him. He didn't say anything as I threw myself at him and wouldn't let go. He just wrapped his arms around me. I started crying again. It was a mix of happiness and sadness and I was unsure which feeling was stronger.

We walked back to the Burrow. Dinner was quiet, the only sound coming from the silverware hitting the plate and the occasional sniffle. After supper Harry and I walked upstairs to my room. Mum had said he could stay with me as long as I promised to be good. I promised. He put his things down and looked around. "You cleaned." He said simply. I nodded. "You didn't have to do that for me." He said. I sat on the bed and followed. "I miss Fred." I said without thinking. There was silence before he responded, "I know. I do too." I had cried too much today. I couldn't cry again. I fell asleep in Harry's arms and didn't cry again until the funeral the next day.


	2. Chapter One

****Thank you for reading. Any and all feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!****

About a week passed since Fred's funeral and Harry and Hermione were still staying at the Burrow. Mum and Dad were getting skeptical about whether or not Harry should being staying in my room but I reminded myself that they wouldn't make him leave. He had nowhere else to go. Hermione's parents on the other hand visited a few days ago while the new Minister of Magic also paid us a visit. Everyone seemed to be bustling about with spring-cleaning. Harry and I were only alone at bed time and since Mum had us working so hard we only managed to say goodnight before falling asleep.

I woke up to Mum yelling at everyone to get up and quickly because there was so much gardening to be done that day. I hated gardening but Harry and I grudgingly participated. We were weeding when Harry asked, "If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." After a pause I answered, "Romania to visit Charlie. What about you?"

"Godric's Hollow." Harry responded without hesitation. "I want to visit my parents properly."

"Maybe we could go." I said, looking up at him. "Tomorrow?" Harry asked putting his trowel down. "Yeah." I said. "We need a break anyway what with Mum working us like dogs." That evening I proposed the question to Mum.

"Harry and I were thinking of visiting his parents graves tomorrow."

"I don't think so young lady." Mum responded. Harry interjected, "I promise I'll take care of her Mrs. Weasley." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doubting you Harry dear. I doubt those who still wish Voldemort were alive today. Those who would want to harm you." There was a pause.

"We will be okay." I said, glancing at Harry. He nodded. "We will back before dinner." "I don't know…. You'll have to talk to your father." I sighed. "I am sure he will be okay with it Mum. Don't worry." I kissed her on the cheek; grabbed Harry's hand and we traipsed up the stairs.

The next day could not have come soon enough. Harry apperated with me to Godric's Hollow. It was a somber place, even in the middle of the day. I saw a burned down house.

"Why would someone leave…" I began but realized suddenly it was Harrys parent's house. "I'm sorry." I said, looking on at the open gate; the only thing remaining of the house and the reminder that Voldemort entered there. "It's okay." Harry said, taking my hand.

We stood in front of the blackened ash and rubble for quite some time. "They are over here." Harry said gesturing to the end of the street where I could make out a cemetery. We walked down that way and Harry took a deep breath before walking through the gate. I squeezed his hand.

"I can give you a moment." I said, but he shook his head. We knelt down when he found their headstones. We then sat down for a while, quietly enjoying the day while reading and rereading the headstones. I had always known his parents died but being here made it that much more real. Harry stood. "You ready?" He asked, giving me a hand up. "I suppose so." I said. Harry leaned in, "I'm sorry if this made you upset. I didn't mean to upset you." I managed a smile. "I'm not upset. I just wish I met them. I bet they were wonderful people Harry." He smiled. "I bet they were too." We held hands and walked away, out of the cemetery to walk down the street.

"I love you." Harry said as we rounded a corner. "I love you too." I said back smiling. He stopped walking and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. It was short but sweet. Harry smiled. We kept walking. I was so happy and content, nothing could have ruined my day.

Suddenly a man appeared in all black with a dark mark tattooed onto his forearm.


	3. Chapter Two

****Sorry this is taking so long to post chapters, summer is picking up, I have a busy job, etc. I really do try to update when I have time. P.S. Lemons are coming in the next few chapters so stay tuned (I'm planning them in my head now!) Thank you for your dedicated reading despite me not posting consistently. I really do appreciate it! Just as much as I appreciate comments! Both good and bad, I'll take 'em all!*****

Harry grabbed me and we apparated back to the Burrow. I gasp as the sudden change almost knocked the wind out of me.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I heard Ron yell, getting up from the couch and walking briskly towards us. Both Harry and I had our hands on our knees, bent over, catching out breath.

I heard a door slam and knew it was Mum before I saw her. "I told you this was a bad idea Ginny! I told you!" She was holding a dish towel and was wringing it nervously in her hands, eyes darting between Harry and I. "Well?" Ron asked, still waiting for an explanation.

"A death eater appeared." Harry said, looking at Ron. "I didn't think that would happen-"

"You put my sister in danger!" Ron said, taking a step closer to Harry.

"I wouldn't have done it if I'd known!" Harry said back defensively.

"Everyone is okay now." I said, stepping between them.

"Well, that might not have been the case…" Mum said trailing off. "From now on Harry you will be staying in Ron's room." I groaned. "Mum!"

"No buts! I said it! It's final!" Harry didn't complain as he moved his stuff from my room to Ron's but I was not happy about it.

The next few days not much conversing happened at the Burrow between Harry and I. Mum continued to make us work in the garden and cook, clean and do other house work. Mum would split Harry and I up on tasks so we only saw each other at breakfast and dinner and both times we were too tired to talk.

About a week after visiting Godric's Hollow around midnight I heared a knock on my door; "it's me," I heard Harry whisper from the other side. "Come in." I whispered back, putting down the book I was reading.

The door creaked open and Harry stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind him. The bed he had been sleeping on was now back to its normal state as a couch, so he sat down on it. I got off my bed and sat next to him, trying to pull my nightshirt down to make it cover more. "What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the ground. "I just wanted to see you, because, you know with Mrs. Weasley and everything…" his sentence didn't finish. I swallowed. "I know." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer so I was leaning into him.

"Do you want to go on an adventure Ginny?" Without hesitation I responded, "yes!" There was a moment of silence before Harry continued. "Dumbledore had some unfinished things he planned to do but never got around to doing them. You'd want to come too? I'm sure we could stop in Romania so you could visit Charlie." I sat up and looked at Harry, who's eyes were alight with excitement. "Of course I would go Harry. I'd go anywhere with you." I wrote a list of things we would need:  
- A folding, pocket tent

- Food

- Containers for water

- Maps

And several other little things, which we could find easily around the Burrow. We decided over the next few days we would collect the things we needed and meet back in my room to sort everything out and then leave. I realized after Harry left it was as though we were running away and part of me felt guilty, but not guilty enough not to go.

The next day I told Ron I wanted to meet him in his room. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Mum or Dad." He didn't answer. "Ron?" I asked. He sighed, "I promise." "Harry and I are going on an adventure to finish some stuff that Dumbledore left behind."

"Ginny," Ron said in protest. I interrupted him. "Whatever you are going to say won't make me change my mind." I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"If I can't change your mind can Hermione and I come too?"

"I'll have to ask Harry, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't mind." I said, smiling. Ron, despite being older than me always seemed to be the younger one.


End file.
